Deal of a Different Kind
by isabellsah cullen
Summary: Stephanie partakes in an unusual distraction as a favor to Ranger; one which she isn't sure she'll live down, especially if Ranger is caught. BABE one-shot. Babe HEA.


**BABE. BABE HEA. WARNINGS: Rated M+. Sexual references and mild language. For Jenny's challenge on RW.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Deal of a Different Kind**

**SPOV**

I was lounging in front of my television, bored out of my mind. I'd already been up for four hours. My day had started with a nice hot shower, coffee and donuts. I'd gone to the bonds office and found it shut up and locked. A note on the front door from Connie indicated no-one had skipped and that she and Lula had decided to drive down to Atlantic City.

Morelli had been transferred to New York a little more than six months ago. We'd called it quits; long distance didn't work for either of us, and there was no way I was uprooting my whole life and moving with him.

Ranger and I had been a lot closer lately. He was more 'hands on' in public, his arm possessively around me, cuddling me all the time. Kissing me anytime we were together. Oh yeah, _lots_ of toe curling, air sizzling kissing. He hadn't taken the chance to jump in my bed though; something that puzzled me. Although he _had_ started to take me on dates. He wouldn't admit to them being actual dates though, he'd simply show up at my door and ask if I wanted to grab dinner or go watch a movie with him. I doubted I'd ever figure out my Man of Mystery.

Sighing loudly, I perked up the instant I heard the batman ring tone.

"Yo!" I smiled, answering my cell. He chuckled quietly.

"Babe. That's my line." Ranger spoke, his voice caressing my body. I shivered a little before I spoke again.

"What's up Ranger?"

"I need you." My jaw dropped at his words, did he – did he mean...

"I –oh?" I stammered, completely flustered.

"I need you for a job." _Oh._ Disappointment flooded me, when he said he needed me, I thought he actually might... never mind.

"Sure, ah, ok, when, where, and dress?" I rattled off quickly, hoping to cover the sadness in my voice with cheerful enthusiasm.

"Right now, Rangeman. Slutty, slinking, sexy. Something that will draw all attention away from the monitors for approximately five minutes." Blinking, I processed his answer. It was kind of a bizarre request. Since when did he need to distract his men?

"Okay. Why?" I asked.

"Babe."

"That's not gonna float Ranger." I returned, tapping my fingernails on the arm of my couch.

"Steph."

"You better start talking Mr, or I won't be helping your sorry ass." Ok, maybe I went a _teeny _bit over the top with that...

"My sorry ass?" Ranger smirked; I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"I – well, yeah. I figure you must be in some kind of sorry state to ring for my help to distract your men." I hastily explained. A sigh answered me.

"Fine." He grunted.

"Fine?"

"A skip got the better of me. A skip and his cousins, actually. I need your help, please Babe." My eyes fluttered shut, he needed my help and he said please... wait!

"What?! Oh my God! Ranger, are you ok? Are you hurt?" I panicked, sitting upright, my heart pounding.

"They decided to humiliate me, rather than kill me. I would have preferred death. I can deal with pain. But they'll know not to mess with me again." Someone _humiliated_ Ranger. Ranger; the bad ass mercenary. Holy Shit.

"What did they do? Who were they?" I whispered softly. My poor Ranger, he must be a mess. Wait, _my Ranger_. Oh boy.

"I'd rather not say. It doesn't matter who they were, they're permanently out of commission." He stated blankly.

"You _killed_ them?!" I gasped, rubbing my hand over my eyes. Shit, if he needed me to help him with the bodies...

"Babe."

"Ranger." I replied. Another sigh sounded in my ear.

"No Babe, I didn't kill them. I told their mothers and their wives what they'd been up to for the past couple of years. They're under house arrest, and are most likely sleeping on the couch for the rest of their pathetic lives." I couldn't bite back the laughter the bubbled up inside me. Man, Ranger does play dirty! As surprised as I was that he hadn't killed them, this just took the cake. Not many people upset Ranger and lived long enough to get punished for it.

"Ah – right. What did they do to you again?" I asked through bursts of giggles; it was hard to believe he'd actually punished them like that.

"Babe." The smile was laced through the gently spoken word; I was amusing him.

"Fine, I'll stop. So what do you need me to do?" I inquired, leaning back into the couch, closing my eyes and imagining him standing before me. God, he was so handsome...

"Distract my men." Ranger stated brusquely.

"How? You trained them all to be completely aware of their surroundings." I rolled my eyes.

"Babe. You're a woman. An incredibly amazing and _sexy_ woman. I have faith in you; I trust you and I need you, Babe." My heart pounded again, and my hormones did a little dance. Those words coming from Ranger meant so much.

"I – you do?" I murmured.

"Yes, Babe, I do." The tenderness in his voice floored me. I had to take a deep calming breath before I could speak.

"Thank you." I answered warmly.

"You're welcome, Steph."

"So... do you have a plan?" I wondered, thinking of ways I could distract the Merry Men. I could blow something up... find a dead body... let Lula loose on them... or I could _distract_ them with my feminine wiles. Silence echoed for a long moment on Ranger's side of the phone.

"Get dressed up like a sex kitten, do your hair and make-up, strut into the building like you own the place. Distract the men on five, I'll slip into the elevator, scramble the cameras and ascend to seven. Meet me in the apartment five minutes after you've entered the building." He instructed, his voice softening at the end.

"Can't you just scramble the cameras and get inside yourself?" I queried, thinking that it would be a whole hell of a lot easier than all the shenanigans.

"I have to get into the garage first, Babe. Even then, there is a possibility that one of the men may exit the elevator and see my person. It's not a chance I'm willing to take." _Sheesh!_ He was really putting a lot of faith in me.

"Alright Ranger, give me half an hour." I agreed, standing up and stretching.

"Steph." There was a frown in his words that I knew I wasn't going to like.

"What?!" I mumbled sheepishly.

"You have twenty minutes." Ranger ordered.

"I _what_?!" My hand on my hip, I glared at the wall menacingly. Not that it would have frightened Ranger.

"Please, Babe. I don't want this stuff to set." He sounded so offended and there was sadness in the tone of his voice. Someone humiliating him was probably hitting him a lot harder than if they had of just stabbed him. I felt a rush of tenderness towards him, but couldn't help asking...

"You don't want _what_ to set?"

"Babe."

"I'm going, I'm going." I laughed, shutting of the TV and moving away from the couch.

"See you soon, Babe. Thank you." My heart pounded at his words, but before I could say anything the dial tone rang loud in my ear.

Sighing, I tossed my phone on the dining room table and stripped quickly on my way to the bathroom. I was instantly thankful I had taken the time to shave, wash my hair and exfoliate earlier in the morning. After having the quickest shower known to womankind, I swiftly curled my hair into big loose curls, applied some make-up and hit the bedroom running. If I knew Ranger, he'd be timing me, and he'd start calling and harassing me every minute I was late.

I slid into a pair of lacy black panties, a matching bra and garter and then slipped into some sheer black thigh highs that had a band of lace at the top. My feet were unceremoniously shoved into a pair of four inch black peep toe heels. Rushing to my wardrobe, I grabbed the first little black dress I could find. I groaned when I saw which one I had chosen. It was _the_ little black dress. It was barely more than a shimmery black scrap of material with a low cut neck and a short skirt that masqueraded as a dress. Gulping, I slid into the fabric. The material barely brushed the tops of my thigh highs. The lace of my bra peeked out of the top, but in a sexy way.

Glancing at my watch, I realized my time was up. I'd only just barely make it, if I sped and if I broke my record getting to Rangeman. Two minutes wasn't _that_ different from ten...

Scooping up my keys, phone, wallet and stun gun, I tossed them into a black clutch and ran out of my apartment. I had to wait an agonizing thirty seconds for the elevator. Taking the stairs would have been too much of a hazard in my heels.

Once in the lobby I made a mad dash to my... car? One of Ranger's black Porsches sat where my little beat up Honda jazz had been parked this morning. Swallowing hard, I glanced at my key ring, sure enough; there was the key to his car.

Deciding just to accept it, I poured myself inside, buckled up and sped out of the lot.

Breaking more traffic laws than I cared to acknowledge, I stopped outside the Rangeman garage and key fobbed my way in. Pulling into one of Ranger's parking spaces, I took a deep breath and slowly climbed out of the car. Smoothing down the material of my dress, I sauntered my way to the elevator, swinging my hips sexily.

Pressing the button, I smiled as I waited for the carriage. I decided to flip my hair over my shoulder and then dance seductively on the spot, singing to myself, hoping it would keep the men's eyes focused on me and not on any other cameras. I had no idea how I was going to face the Merry Men after this stunt.

The door opened and I strutted inside, bending over just a little to press the button that would take me to the fifth floor. I twirled a curl around my finger and fluffed my hair a little. Laughing, I shook my head; this was ridiculous, as if any of Ranger's men were going to fall for this.

Arriving on the fifth floor, the doors parted and I had to bite my lip to stop my jaw from dropping. There was complete silence; every single Merry Man was either on his feet or leaning out of their cubicle, staring at me.

Feeling a blush creep up my cheeks, I pasted a big smile on my face and stepped forward, slowly approaching Tank, Bobby and Lester. They were congregated around the monitors I assumed they were supposed to be watching. The silence continued as I made my way towards them, yet I could feel every single man's eyes firmly planted on me. I guess it was good to know I still had it.

Two yards away from my destination, I watched horrified as Bobby began to turn around, back towards the screens. My mind panicking, imagining the things Ranger would do to me if I failed him... such as send me to Malawi... I dropped my clutch.

"Darn." I muttered, pouting just a little. Bending over at my waist I was certain I gave everyone behind and in front of me quite a show. The groans, gasps and growls that echoed seemed to give a pretty good indication anyway.

I glanced up at Bobby from under my lashes as I slowly stood up. He was transfixed, rooted to the spot. Exhaling a silent sigh of relief, I smiled at the men again.

"Is Ranger in his office?" I wondered coyly. Bobby gulped, Tank cleared his throat and Lester muttered a quiet "holy shit". I waited patiently as they shifted uncomfortably, all three's pants were tight in the groin region. Man, Ranger was going to owe me big time for this.

"I – uh, I think he's out at the moment, Beautiful. Anything, we can –uh – help you out of, I mean with!" Lester's eyes traced the lines of my body, roving like a warm caress.

I licked my lips again as I pouted.

"Oh. Well that's a shame. Maybe I'll just go and wait up on seven for him." My eyes cut to my watch and I breathed a sigh of relief as I noted six minutes had passed. Thank God for small mercies.

Shrugging with an ease that belied my nervousness, I turned and moved back towards the elevator.

"Later guys!" I called, giving them a finger wave as I stepped inside.

I giggled as I heard the men collectively let out a sigh of relief as the door closed. Clicking the key fob, I ascended up to seven.

The apartment door was cracked open an inch. Knocking, I slowly pushed it further ajar. My mouth fell open and my hormones started to riot.

"Oh. My. God." I whispered.

There he stood before me, shirtless, his body coated in a thick layer of chocolate and caramel sauce. Cherries, mini marshmallows, nuts, peanut butter chips and sprinkles were embedded in his hair and stuck to the sauce that was liberally painted on his body. **It was hard to believe that someone so beautiful could be real. I was afraid that he might disappear in a sudden puff of smoke, and I would wake up.**

He looked so defeated, though. As much as I wanted to take him to bed and lick every inch of his gorgeous skin, I knew he needed some support and care. Today had probably been rough on him; it wasn't often that someone got one over Ranger. Hell, I didn't think _anyone _got one over Ranger. If he was female, I'd give him some ice cream and watch a chick flick with him, but somehow, I didn't think he'd appreciate that. I decided on giving him a bath, feeding him some food and tucking him into bed and then if he wanted me to stay, we'd see what would happen.

**RPOV**

Instead of laughing at me, or licking me head to toe like that look in her eyes suggested she desperately wanted to do, Stephanie stepped forward and cupped my face in both her hands before laying a delicate kiss on my lips.

"C'mon Ranger, let's get you cleaned up, fed and in bed." Her deep blue eyes met mine, the concern that shadowed her face shot straight to my heart. **My throat suddenly felt tight. I wasn't used to being taken care of, and Stephanie's unspoken concern caught me by surprise.**

"Ok, Babe." I muttered hoarsely.

The cute little smile that played on her lips was almost enough to distract me from the outfit she was wearing. Almost. _Christ_, I was going to have to rip out my men's eyeballs and bleach their brains. When I'd said sex kitten, I didn't mean _throw you down and take you anywhere, consequences be dammed_ sex kitten, _shit_. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her as she took my hand, toed off her groin-tightening-heels and led me to my bathroom. My cock was so hard it hurt to fucking walk.

When she bent over to turn on the faucets and start the bath running, I almost growled. Her sexy lacy panties peeked at me, framing her ass to utter perfection. Steph turned back around to face me, the lace of her bra hugging her breasts and teasing me. I watched silently as she stood on her tip toes and removed the tie from my hair. Her fingers moved through my hair, combing it out, before gently rubbing my scalp.

She then dropped to her knees in front of me, unlacing my boots, removing them and my socks one at a time. Standing again, her hands moved to my straining pants, her fingers working the button through the hole. I caught her soft hands in mine, before she moved to my zipper.

"Steph," I started, but was cut off by another delicate kiss from her precious mouth.

"Let me take care of you Ranger." Her words touched a spot deep inside me and I found myself nodding, releasing her hands.

I clenched my teeth as she slowly lowered the zipper, my erection immediately springing free. Her hands slid under the waist band, pushing the material down over my hips. I stepped out of the fabric and tried not to groan as her eyes feasted on my body. My cock twitched as her hands pressed to my stomach and she gently pushed me backwards.

I could have cried when she turned on the shower and leisurely started stripping. Pushing me under the spray, her gorgeous naked body followed. I felt my cock hardened even more as Steph poured Bvlgari onto my loofah and started washing my body. I held my hands fisted by my side as she methodically and soothingly cleaned all the crap off my body. A gasp left her lips as she noticed the large bruise that covered one side of my chest; I'd been kicked repeatedly. Her lips pressed against my skin before she shut off the water, leading me back to the now full tub.

Once seated, she kissed my lips again and left the room. A couple of minutes later, she was back, dressed in one of my shirts. I groaned as she found some shampoo and started massaging it into my hair.

No-one had ever done anything like this for me before; it made me want to pull her into my arms and never let her go.

"Babe, why don't you join me in here?" I whispered, catching her wet hand and bringing it to my lips.

"Because it's my turn to repay you for all the times you've taken care of me. And before you start, I know there's no price, but I want to do this for you." I cleared my throat, pressed another kiss to her wrist and let her go.

"Thank you." I murmured, barely loud enough for her to hear.

"It's my pleasure." Steph returned, equally as quiet.

Once she finished washing my hair thoroughly, her fragile hands moved to my shoulders and soothingly kneaded the muscles there.

"That feels good, Babe." I sighed, letting my body completely relax as she tended to me.

When the water began to cool, I moved away from her hands, pulled the plug and climbed out of the bath. She was instantly before me with a towel, drying my body, before wrapping it around my hips. Her hand taking mine once more, she guided us to the kitchen and nudged me towards a bar stool. Sitting, I watched as she opened the oven and removed a plate of covered food, sitting it before me. Steph grabbed a bottle of water as well, placing it next to my plate.

"Eat." She encouraged with grin, handing me a knife and fork.

Digging in, I ate the chicken and rice dish, watching her the entire time. Once I finished, she took my dishes and sat them in the sink. She led me back into my bedroom, drawing back the sheets before pulling the towel off my hips. Her hands pressed against my shoulders, urging me to lie down.

I stared heatedly at her as she tucked me in and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you, Babe." I smiled gently at her, this was the nicest thing anyone had done for me in... since I could remember.

"No Price." She muttered. My arm shot out, catching her hand as she began to move away.

"Where are you going, Steph?" I whispered, nibbling on the tips of her fingers, drawing her back to me.

"I – uh, to get dressed and go home." I shook my head and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her down on top of me.

"No."

"No?"

"No. And you're wrong Babe," I took a deep breath, I couldn't believe I was about to say something so corny, but I hoped she'd appreciate where it was coming from. I had, after all, been building up to this for six months, "There is a price. Every time I do something for you, I give you a piece of my heart and every time you do something for me, I feel like I'm taking a piece of yours." My eyes traced her face as one of my hands moved to cup her cheek.

"I – there – you hurt me so much with DeChooch yet... I love you, Ranger; there has always been a price for me, the price of loving you." She breathed nervously, trying to wiggle out of my grip. I wasn't letting her go. Ever. "I know you don't feel- "

I lifted my head and brushed my lips against hers, silencing her words. My tongue darted out, tracing her lips before I kissed her mouth soundly.

"**Could you believe that, despite everything I've put you through, I love you, too**?" I whispered.

Her body melted into mine, tears glistening in her eyes.

"You do?" She sniffled, her breath tickling my cheek.

"I do." Kicking the covers off, I pulled her into my arms, cuddling her against my chest before moving the sheets over us again. "I'll prove it to you every day, for the rest of our lives. I love you Steph." Slanting my mouth over hers, I captured her lips in a kiss, sealing the deal of a lifetime.

* * *

_The End._

_Words: 3640_


End file.
